The present invention relates to indole derivatives, to processes and intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The active compounds of the present invention are useful in treating migraine and other disorders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,377 and 4,855,314 and European Patent Application Publication Number 313397 refer to 5-substituted 3-aminoalkyl indoles. The compounds are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine.
British Patent Application 040279 refers to 3-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-5-thioamides and carboxamides. The compounds are said to be useful in treating hypertension, Raymond's disease and migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 303506 refers to 3-poly:hydropyridyl-5-substituted-1H-indoles. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 354777 refers to N-piperidinyl:indolyl:ethyl-alkane sulfonamide derivatives. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 receptor agonist and vasconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating cephalic pain.
European Patent Application Publication Numbers 438230, 494774, and 497512 refers to indole-substituted five-membered heteroaromatic compounds. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 -like receptor agonist activity and to be useful in the treatment of migraine and other disorders for which a selective agonist of these receptors is indicated.
International Patent Application PCT/GB91/00908 and European Patent Application No. 313397A refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to exhibit properties useful in the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache, and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compounds are also said to have "5-HT.sub.1 -like" receptor agonism.